Natalia Nykiel
|zawód = Piosenkarka, autorka tekstów|lata_aktywności = 2012-obecnie|image1 = 219px-Natalia_Nykiel_2015_(cropped).jpg}}Natalia Nykiel (ur. 8 lutego 1995 w Mrągowie) – polska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów. Kariera 2013–2016: The Voice of Poland, Lupus Electro i „Error” W 2012 została laureatką Ogólnopolskich Spotkań Zamkowych „Śpiewajmy Poezję” oraz mrągowskich Impresji Artystycznych „Śpiewające Obrazy”. W 2013 brała udział w drugiej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland. Dotarła do finału konkursu. 23 września 2014 nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Universal Music Polska wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Lupus Electro. Materiał powstał we współpracy z Katarzyną Nosowską, wokalistką zespołu Hey, Pauliną Przybysz, Karoliną Kozak, liderem zespołu Pogodno – Jackiem „Budyniem” Szymkiewiczem oraz Michałem „Buniem” Skrokiem z zespołu Dick4Dick. Album wyprodukował Michał „Fox” Król znany m.in. z występów w zespołach 15 Minut Projekt i Młynarski Plays Młynarski. Lupus Electro uzyskał status złotej płyty, natomiast promujący wydawnictwo singel „Bądź duży” uplasował się na 7. miejscu na liście AirPlay i został certyfikowany diamentem. 29 sierpnia 2015 wystąpiła na gali Eska Music Awards 2015, na której została nagrodzona statuetką w kategorii Eska TV Award – Najlepsze video (za klip do piosenki „Bądź duży”). We wrześniu otrzymała nominację do nagrody MTV Europe Music Awards 2015 w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. 20 maja 2016 wydała singel „Error”. Piosenka stała się przebojem, trafiając na 1. miejsce na liście AirPlay, najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych. Singel ponadto został drugim w karierze piosenkarki, który pokrył się diamentem. 25 listopada 2016 ukazał się album koncertowy piosenkarki, zatytułowany Lupus Electro Error Tour, który składał się z płyty CD z materiałem z Lupus Electro, poszerzonym o dwa dodatkowymi utwory – „Ekrany” i „Error”, a także płyty DVD z materiałem zarejestrowanym podczas trasy Error Tour. Od 2017: Red Bull Tour Bus i Discordia W marcu 2017 została ogłoszona główną gwiazdą Red Bull Tour Bus, serii siedmiu koncertów w polskich miastach. W maju wydała pierwszy singel promujący jej drugi studyjny album, „Spokój”, który zajął 10. miejsce na liście AirPlay. 3 czerwca wystąpiła podczas Orange Warsaw Festival. W październiku otrzymała drugą nominację do nagrody MTV Europe Music Awards 2017 w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. 20 października wydała swój drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Discordia. Na płycie znalazły się kompozycje i teksty autorstwa Nykiel oraz Foxa, którzy zajęli się również produkcją wydawnictwa, jak również Marii Peszek, Julii Marcell, Dawida Podsiadło, Bunia czy Kamila Durskiego. Album zadebiutował na 12. miejscu listy pięćdziesięciu najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w Polsce i uzyskał nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego – Fryderyka w kategorii Album roku elektronika. Płytę promowały także single „Total błękit” i „Kokosanki”. 26 października Nykiel wyruszyła w trasę koncertową Total Tour, składającą się z pięciu koncertów. 18 kwietnia 2018 wystąpiła w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie jako gość specjalny podczas koncertu zespołu 30 Seconds to Mars z trasy The Monolith Tour, podczas którego w duecie z Jaredem Leto wykonała utwór „Dangerous Night”. 15 sierpnia 2018 wystąpiła w ramach festiwalu Top of the Top Sopot Festival 2018, gdzie wykonała premierowy utwór „Łuny” oraz „Kokosanki”. W październiku po raz kolejny została nominowana do nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. Pod koniec roku odbyła trasę koncertową V Tour. W styczniu 2019 piosenka „Łuny” uzyskała nominację do Fryderyka w kategorii Teledysk roku oraz nagrodę w kategorii Najlepszy teledysk na Queen Palm International Film Festival 2019. Wykonanie piosenek Filmy * 2016: Vaiana: Skarb oceanu - Pół kroku stąd (wersja pod napisy końcowe) Kategoria:Piosenkarze